


A Tale of Creepy Houses and a Weird Cat

by crisis_never_averted



Series: wholesome week 2 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Cats, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Very very late, a very old cat, one cat, speed posting pog, very very inconsistent, wasnt sure where to take it but it was fun :), wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: written for day 4 of wholesome week, extremely latetopic: adventureTommy and Tubbo find a strange house, and as any normal teen would do, they decide to explore it.Wilbur somewhat regrets being the "older brother figure" to these two.contains cursing and a cat, plus weird musical boxes.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931524
Kudos: 164
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	A Tale of Creepy Houses and a Weird Cat

The leaves rustled in the breeze as small birds chirped and tweeted from their nests, and all was well. However, the calm and peaceful mood of the forest was ruined as two laughing teens ran through the trees, jumping over logs and disturbing the wildlife. The sound of their giggles filled the air as they raced each other through the woods. One was a brunette wearing a green polo, and the other was a blond with a bright red and white shirt.

"Hey Tommy! I bet I can beat you to that evergreen over there!" the brown-haired boy yelled to the blond.

Tommy scoffed, an almost instinctual response leaving his lips. "Pft, you wish Tubbo! Three, two, one,  _ go _ !"

And with that, the two ran off, scattering fallen leaves in their wake and just barely avoiding tripping over the roots and undergrowth. 

Once they made it to the tree, Tommy smacked the bark of it and yelled, "I win! Hah, you owe me a favor now,  _ loser. _ "

Tommy leaned against the tree as Tubbo plopped himself on the ground, both taking in the view.

After a few seconds, Tubbo commented, "It's pretty calm today, not a lot of noises."

"Yeah," Tommy snickered. "It's cause you scared them all away from stomping so loudly."

Tubbo gasped in fake horror, gripping the part of his shirt that was over his heart. " _ Ow,  _ Tommy, that really hurt! But I'd be willing to bet that  _ you _ were the one that scared them all away from yelling so loud!"

The blond wrinkled his nose in exaggerated disagreement, shaking his head. "No, no, Tubbo, you're just hallucinating."

After a few more moments of silence, Tommy commented, "It's boring now."

"No," Tubbo countered. "It's just calm."

"Boring."

"Calm."

"Boooooring."

"Caaaaaalm."

"I wanna go somewhere else, and go explore a new part of the forest or something. Maybe find more of those bees you like, then we can kidnap them and bring them home," Tommy complained.

"Tommy, last time we did that, we ran into a mud pit and ruined all our clothing. Wilbur was furious when we got back, cause it was really really late," Tubbo protested. He paused for a moment and added, "And we can't kidnap the bees either, they deserve to be with their hive!"

The taller teen scoffed, then began to walk away. " _ Fine, _ if you're gonna be boring, then I'm exploring without you."

Tubbo stood up, brushing himself off and running to catch up with Tommy. "Wait, you know we're supposed to stick together! That's unfair."

"You just don't want to take a risk, like a  _ wimp _ ," Tommy snarked.

"Nah," Tubbo replied, ducking underneath a hanging branch. "I just don't want to get yelled at by Wilbur aga- wait, Tommy, LOOK!"

Tommy rapidly turned to where Tubbo was pointing, only to see a continuous expanse of trees and undergrowth. Tubbo had tricked him.

After a few moments of blankly staring at nothing, he rolled his eyes and punched his giggling friend in the shoulder, continuing to walk forward as if nothing had happened. After a few moments, the brunette caught up, still chuckling. 

"Hey," Tubbo said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "You can admit it was funny, though."

Tommy rolled his eyes again and turned right, letting Tubbo trip over the tall grasses and small bushes that the taller teen had easily stepped over. 

In a burst of sudden energy, the brunette began to run ahead, forcing the blond to catch up this time. The two ran to the edge of the forest, coming upon what looked like a clear field.

However, the brunette came to a sudden stop, having just realized that a steep hill was there. 

...Unfortunately, Tommy didn't see it and crashed directly into Tubbo, sending both of them sprawling down the fall and straight onto the ground, both simultaneously groaning in pain.

Tommy was the first to gather himself, complaining, "Tubbo! Why didn't you warn me, then we wouldn't have fallen down that stupid cliff!"

Tubbo sat up, dazed, then his eyes sharpened and he narrowed his eyes at something in the distance. He pointed towards it, going, "Tommy, LOOK!"

Tommy clicked his tongue, turning away. "I'm not gonna fall for that trick again-"

"No!" Tubbo cut off Tommy, lightly whacking him. "I actually mean it, look!"

Reluctantly, Tommy turned to where Tubbo was pointing and gasped in awe. It was a couple of old houses! 

His pain forgotten, he stood up, brushing himself off, then yanked Tubbo into a standing position so they could run over to the houses to see if there was anyone there.

When they arrived at the small village, it was strangely empty. Doors were broken down, windows were broken, and the walls were rotting in on themselves. A few beetles crawled on an old, rotted book, which Tommy stepped around with an expression of disgust.

Tubbo glanced around, then said, "Maybe we should go back, Tommy. This place gives me the creeps."

Tommy shook his head, examining the ruins for something interesting. "Nah, this is cool, and we can come back here later. Plus, if we had more time, we could explore it even more!"

Tommy walked through one of the open doorways, coming into a dirty, clearly worn-down room with old belongings strewn about. By the looks of it, it used to be a living room, before something happened.

"What to you think happened here?" Tommy asked.

"Not sure, but based off that axe, maybe they got attacked or something," Tubbo suggested, steeping over the parts where the wooden floor had broken and cracked.

Tommy nodded solemnly at Tubbo. "Big Law to the rescue with a great deduction. Next room! This one is really weird," he shuddered, moving through the house to go to the next area. He took out a flashlight (they explored the forest, of  _ course _ he had a flashlight) from his pocket and shone it around the room, squinting at some particularly strange-looking things.

"Hey, look at this!" Tommy called out to Tubbo, gesturing for him to walk over.

When Tubbo got over there, Tommy pointed at a small lockbox, of which the brunette picked up and brushed off, examining it.

"It looks like it needs a key," Tubbo commented. "But it's pretty old and it looks a bit damaged, so if we wanted to, we could probably break it in half."

Tommy scrunched up his nose and shook his head, walking to another spot to look closer at something else. "Nah, we should just find the key and keep the box."

The brunette slowly nodded. "Alright, let's find the key," he said, a bit reluctant to explore the house further.

Tommy turned back to Tubbo with a sneer on his face. "Oh c'mon, Tubbo, are you really scared of a dumb, old house?"

Tubbo pointed to a spot in front of Tommy. "There's a giant spider web right there."

" _ SPIDER!?  _ WHERE-" Tommy screeched, jumping away from the spot. He frantically shone the flashlight onto the spot where Tubbo pointed, only to see nothing.

"See? You're scared too," Tubbo pointed out, snickering.

Tommy made a face at Tubbo, then turned back around to further explore the house, proclaiming, "TommyInnit fears  _ nothing,  _ not even a weird-ass house in an abandoned village."

"Sure, Tommy," Tubbo cheerfully replied. "Whatever makes you feel better."

The blond ignored his friend to continue searching the house for a key, opening small cabinets and avoiding the parts of the ground where the wood had rotted through.

"Y'know Tommy, Wilbur's gonna yell at us again," Tubbo commented.

"I know, Tubbo," Tommy responded.

"He's gonna get really pissed if we keep on going home late," the brunette continued.

"I know, Tubbo."

"How are we even going to get back?" the green-shirted boy asked.

"Just climb up the part where we dropped," the blond sarcastically replied.

"It's only a couple of meters, so you could probably boost me up there and I'd help you up," Tubbo reasoned, taking Tommy's suggestion seriously.

Tommy didn't respond, opting to crouch down to examine a cabinet and open it, lifting up a small key with slight engravings. 

"Hey, Tubbo," the teen called. "You think  _ this _ is the key to it?"

Tubbo grabbed the box and handed it to Tommy, crouching down as well. "I think."

Tommy squinted at the key, then slowly put it to the keyhole. " _ Behold _ , Tubbo, for we are about to unlock the box," the blonde dramatically whispered.

Tubbo's eyes widened and he began to chant, "Open the box. Open the box.  _ Open the box-" _

Tommy inserted the key and turned it, and both heard a slight, quiet  _ click _ .

Suddenly, the box began to play some strange, soothing music, sort of like a lullaby. 

" _ What the fuck? _ " Tommy muttered.

Tubbo leaned closer as the music continued, nodding his head to it. "It's kinda catchy," he admitted.

The music continued playing, and eventually Tommy relaxed too. "Did they have a baby or something?" he asked. "Do you think they got this because they were so tired of singing it to sleep?"

"Maybe," Tubbo said. "Maybe."

After a couple moments, the music eventually came to an end.

"Well," Tommy started. "That was boring."

"Yeah," Tubbo agreed, standing up to brush off his pants. "Let's find something else-" he stopped.

However, from out of nowhere, both of them heard some strange yowling sound. The two teens looked over, and locked eyes with a mangy, snarling cat.

Tommy nervously chuckled and began to stand up. "Uh… nice kitty?  _ Please _ ?" he called out to the cat, beginning to stand up and back away.

The cat began to stalk towards them, and Tubbo turned on his heel and ran out of the room. "Every man for himself!" he called out behind him.

The feline continued to prowl forward, and that gave Tommy the cue he needed to run away as the cat started to chase him.

Tommy cursed and ran through the doorway, following Tubbo's footsteps. He burst out of the front door and continued running back to where they had fallen off the small cliff, stopping to turn around and see if the cat was still there.

For all his troubles, all he got as a flying ball of fur and sharp claws to his face, but after a couple of seconds Tommy managed to grab the cat and hold it away from himself, all while it was hissing and spitting at him.

He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and managed to say, "What the fuck?"

Tubbo, who had run to another area, jogged over and glanced between Tommy and the wary, hostile cat he was holding away from himself. "You might want to put it down now," Tubbo said, gesturing to the ground. "Or else the cat might try to hurt you again."

"What the  _ fuck _ ," Tommy repeated, looking at Tubbo. " _ What the fuck _ ."

Tubbo raised his arms to show his hands at Tommy, then gestured to the feline. " _ Tommy _ , put down the poor cat that you're dangling in the air."

Tommy looked at the cat, stared at it for a couple of moments, then set it on the ground where it practically ripped itself from Tommy's grasp and ripped it away.

" _ That _ ," Tommy started, gesturing to the spot where the feline used to be, " _ is a crazy-ass cat _ ."

"Tommy, I'm pretty sure we could come back later and take it to the vet," Tubbo suggested. "Maybe it just was a really angry cat."

"Tubbo, I have scratches all over me now!" Tommy shrieked, gesturing towards the claw marks on his arms and face. "Wilbur's gonna be extra mad now!"

"We already knew he was going to be mad," Tubbo pointed out. "We're gonna have to call him on your phone to see if there's a way we can get back, or if he can get a rope or something."

"What do you mean, Tubbo?" Tommy scoffed. "You know I never bring my phone on our trips. I thought you brought yours."

"No, Tommy, I didn't bring my phone," Tubbo cheerfully replied. 

"...Did neither of us bring our phone?" Tommy asked.

" _ Nope _ ," Tubbo said, popping the  _ p _ sound. "Neither of us."

"So we don't have a way to get Wilbur?"

"Nope."

"... _ Fuck _ ."

"' _ Fuck _ ' indeed, Tommy, 'fuck' indeed."

.

.

.

Extra:

"So," Wilbur started, a thunderous expression on his face. "You two  _ dumbasses  _ GOT LOST, explored an ABANDONED HOUSE, found a  _ cat _ that Tubbo wants to bring to the fuckin- the goddamned VET, AND TOMMY NEEDS TO GET A RABIES SHOT NOW!?"

Tommy cringed and habitually started to spout excuses. "Well, y'see, Wilbur, we got lost and forgot to bring our phones and were really,  _ really _ curious, and-"

" _ No _ ," Wilbur declared.

"...What?" the blond eventually responded.

" _ No _ ," Wilbur repeated. "Both of you are  _ grounded _ . For two weeks. No forest trips, and you take your phones everywhere with you."

"Wait, but-" Tubbo began to protest.

" _ Absolutely not _ ," Wilbur interrupted. He gestured to the clock and screeched, "IT'S MIDNIGHT, YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS! I've been sitting here, worried because you two idiot teens decided to ROLL OFF A CLIFF! AND EXPLORE A  _ CREEPY HOUSE _ !"

"It wasn't that bad," Tommy spluttered.

Wilbur stared Tommy in the eye and practically breathed, " _ Oh, really _ ?"

And with that, the oldest of the three turned around, marched into his room, and slammed the door shut.

"Man," Tubbo said to Tommy. "He was pissed."

"Yeah, no shit Tubbo," Tommy replied. "Really pissed."

**Author's Note:**

> extremely late pog, will upload others soon


End file.
